russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Forever Barkada
Forever Barkada or FB is a Philippine teen drama television series directed by Mark Reyes and Paco Sta. Maria. It is topbilled by today's hottest teen stars: the very own Secarats talent Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Belinda Mariano, BJ Forbes, Eugene Herrera and Yna Uy, the series about a group of high school where the characters are pre-teen and teenagers while it revolves around good vibes, and experience love for an exciting barkada experience. The series aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from August 16, 2015 to January 17, 2016. It marks the second Sunday afternoon dramas for IBC since Friends 4Ever ended three months ago. Production After the huge success of the network's youth-oriented light drama series every Sunday afternoon ''Friends 4Ever'', IBC introduced its second batch of young stars from Kapinoy Talent Center via another youth-oriented light drama series every Saturday afternoon called Forever Barkada. The feel-good teen drama series will introduced to the hottest teen stars: the very own Secarats talent and Tthe Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, along with her loveteam partner Belinda Mariano, BJ Forbes, Eugene Herrera and Yna Uy. Overview Through high school, it targeted at the age of 13-19 year old, making new classmates, friends and following their good vibes, the teens are just trying to cope. It revolves the feel-good story for their teen classmates Roxanne, Oliver, Patricia, Bryan, Ryan and Ella from high school for their school uniforms. As they were best friends together as they loved, Roxanne and Oliver, Patricia and Bryan, Ryan and Ella are fall in love forever while it deal with pre-teen and teen issues and situations. Synopsis Forever Barkada tells the story about Roxanne Cortez (Cherryz Mendoza), a 14-year old classmate girl from high school using a school uniform, while Oliver Domingo (Rico dela Paz), a popular boy who will be crush as Roxanne's love interest. Her 16-year old girl from high school Patricia Morales (Belinda Mariano) who will crush about his 17-year-old boy Bryan Gutierrez (BJ Forbes). Their 18-year-old boy Ryan (Eugene Herrera) who meet with 14-year-old girl Ella Fernandez (Yna Uy). There will be together forever about friends revolving their teenagers, Roxanne and Oliver, Patricia and Bryan, Ryan and Ella are fall in love. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Cherryz Mendoza as Roxanne Cortez (14-year-old) (high school student) * Rico dela Paz as Oliver Domingo (19-year-old) (high school student) * Belinda Mariano as Patricia Morales (16-year-old) (high school student) * BJ Forbes as Bryan Gutierrez (17-year-old) (high school student) * Eugene Herrera as Ryan Fernandez (18-year-old) (high school student) * Yna Uy as Ella Fernandez (14-year-old) (high school student) 'Supporting Cast' * Dimples Romana as Rosanna Cortez - Roxanne's mom * Tonton Gutierrez as Rodrigo Cortez - Roxanne's dad * Nathaniel Britt as Terence Cortez - Roxanne's little brother * Cacai Bautista as Marie Domingo - Oliver's nanny * Lance Lucido as Harvey Domingo - Oliver's little brother * Lotlot de Leon as Leslie Morales - Patricia's mom * Daniel Fernando as Robert Morales - Patricia's dad * Arlene Tolibas as Yaya Doris - Bryan's maid mother. * Ciara Sotto as Melanie Fernandez - Ryan and Ella's mom * Matthew Mendoza as Rod Fernandez - Ryan and Ella's dad * Celine Lim as Rona Macapagal - Roxanne's classmate/friend. * Joseph Andre Garcia as JC Santos - Ryan's friend in school. * Aria Cariño as Natasha Salvador - Patricia's friend in school. Extended Cast * Ria Atayde as Teacher Mariz Morales - teacher in school. * Alfred Labatos as Sir Delfin - school bus driver * Ron Morales as Ronald Termulo - coach in school. 'Guest Cast' * Gabbi Garcia as Trixie Salvador - Roxanne's teenager sister. * Kobe Paras as Inigo Santos - Ella's serious boyfriend. * Alodia Gosiengfiao as Sharlene Suarez - Oliver's semi-serious sister. Production staff * Directed by: Mark Reyes and Paco Sta. Maria * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Supervising Producer: Tessie Taylor * Writers: Jaymar Castro, Jaja Amarillo, Maria Nikki Jane Bunquin and Kay Conlu-Brondial * Editor: Kathryn Jerry Perez, Geomar Triño and Shyra Marie Joaquin * Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Producer: Ellen Nicolas Criste * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Soundtrack * Forever Barkada (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Cherryz Mendoza References See also * Cherryz Mendoza Signed Contract with IBC-13 * IBC-13's Teen Drama Series 'Forever Barkada' Premieres August 16 * So Long, Forever Barkada and Luv U * Friends 4Ever * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * Official Website * Forever Barkada on Facebook * Forever Barkada on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:Teen dramas Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition